


well, that's one way to spend christmas eve

by cosmicpoet



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: A&E, Emergency room, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Meetings, Fluff, Hospitals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 09:45:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17139494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicpoet/pseuds/cosmicpoet
Summary: Meeting the potential love of your life on Christmas Eve, in the middle of the emergency room, when fake dating gets a little out of hand, is not exactly how Maki Harukawa expected to spend Christmas. But all her plans for a quiet Christmas go out of the window when Kaito whirlwinds into her life.





	well, that's one way to spend christmas eve

Maki doesn’t know a lot about Christmas, but she does know that it doesn’t look stark-white, nor does it smell sterile, nor does it sound like the incessant chatter of people trying to pass the time. No, those things are reserved for places that are decidedly un-festive, namely the emergency room in Hope’s Peak hospital, which is where she currently sits, tapping her fingers against her upper thigh as she waits to be seen by the doctor.

It’s not like she particularly _planned_ to spend Christmas Eve in A&E, but then again, nobody plans to go to A&E at all, and she simply has no choice but to mentally kick herself for not preparing in advance for the worst. She’d been putting up the Christmas tree - a stupid reason, really, considering she lives alone and doesn’t have any plans for the next day - when she’d fallen off the ladder and hit her head. Normally, she’d have enough gusto and recklessness to brush it off, but after losing consciousness for a few seconds, she thought it best to get herself checked out, a fact she’s now glad for as dizziness and nausea creep up on her.

So it could be a concussion. Wonderful. The possibility of this becomes more and more likely as she gets increasingly more confused about her surroundings, almost as if she’s experiencing gaps in memories she’s not yet made. All she wants is to get checked out, go home, and ignore the advice that everyone knows about staying awake after a head injury.

As far as Christmas is concerned, it can go fuck itself.

When a slight commotion erupts in the waiting room, it takes her a few moments to catch up with what exactly is going on - a man has just run into the room, breathless and a little dazed, and sat himself down right next to her, a little closer than she would have liked.

“Just go with it, alright? Sorry about this,” he says to her, holding her hand. In shock, she doesn’t pull it away.

All of this, despite the increasing complexity of the situation, has only taken about five seconds. Before even ten are up, another man rushes into the room and approaches them.

“Not now, Kokichi,” the man holding her hand says, “I _told_ you, I don’t have time for your bullshit. My girlfriend is in A&E! That’s why I was driving so fast - I was rushing to get here. Sorry I knocked over your bike, but you’re just gonna have to get over it, I guess.”

“Girlfriend? Really, Kaito,” the man, who Maki presumes to be the so-called Kokichi, says, “you could have thought of a better lie. You’ve never _once_ mentioned a girlfriend.”

“Yeah, well, we’re keeping things secret, no thanks to you. Aren’t we, babe?” Kaito says, turning to Maki with a look in his eyes that practically begs her not to humiliate him. For some reason, his face alone manages to persuade her.

“Yeah, honey. Sorry for making you drive so fast.”

“Wait, what?” Kokichi says.

“You heard her,” Kaito tells him, with a smug smile.

“Well, I’m not sticking around in this shithole on Christmas Eve,” Kokichi sticks his tongue out, “so I’ll see you losers on the flip side. You still owe me for bike repairs, though.”

“Yeah, well you still owe me for the shirt you ruined with your paintball gun last year, so call it repayment.”

Kokichi leaves the room, and Kaito stops holding Maki’s hand.

“Thanks for that,” he says.

“Right. I have to ask though - what the _fuck?”_

“I needed an excuse.”

“I’m gonna need more explanation than that.”

“Yeah. Okay, that’s fair. I was driving a _tiny_ bit over the speed limit, and I crashed into Kokichi’s bike. Not enough to like, do _much_ damage, but you know how he is -”

“I’ll remind you that we’re strangers. I _don’t_ know how he is.”

“Well, he’s an asshole. That’s kinda his whole thing. And he started having a go at me, saying how I’d pay for his bike and stuff, so I just lied. Said my girlfriend was in A&E and I was rushing to get there. I didn’t know he’d pick up his bike - _which works fine by the way_ \- and fucking follow me here. So I had to improvise.”

“Somehow I’m even more confused.”

“Anyway,” Kaito says, smiling at her, “why are _you_ here?”

“In the emergency room? I don’t know, Kaito, I thought it’d be a nice change of scenery. _Why do you think I’m in the fucking emergency room?”_

“Because of…an emergency?”

“Obviously. I hit my head.”

“Yikes. You got a concussion?”

“I think so, yeah.”

Before Kaito can respond, Maki hears the nurse call her name, and she gets up to go into the next room. Looking to her side, she sees that Kaito is also getting up, and she gives him a quizzical look as they both walk towards the nurse.

“Hello, Maki,” the nurse says, “I’m Mikan. You’re here for a head injury, right? Who have you brought with you today?”

“My…my boyfriend,” she says, stifling the laugh that creeps up her throat.

“Alright. We’re just going to take a quick blood sample, do some tests, and then we’ll let you know what to do, okay?”

“Sure, just get it over with,” Maki sticks out her arm and turns towards Kaito. She can’t exactly place _why,_ but having him in the room with her makes her feel less anxious towards the blood test. It’s something she’s hated since she was a child in the orphanage, people taking blood samples, because it just feels _wrong_ to her. Instinctively, like her subconscious mind is deciding what’s best for her, she squeezes his hand.

“All done,” Mikan says, and Maki is surprised that she barely even felt the needle. It’s like she’s always known - the thought of it is worse than the actual thing.

“So what now? Will my _darling angel sweetheart love-of-my-life_ be okay?” Kaito says, giving Maki a smirk as she once again has to restrain herself from giggling.

“You’ll likely be fine,” Mikan says directly to Maki, “I’m just going to send off your bloods for testing. I’ll just do some check ups on you, and then I think you’ll be okay to go home, fingers crossed.”

After ten minutes of having various minor check-ups done on the status of her physical and mental state, Mikan clears her to go home.

“Oh, and you probably know this already, but it’s best if you have supervision for the next 48 hours,” Mikan says, “just in case anything worsens. And we’ll contact you if there’s anything worrying in your blood sample - although I doubt there is.”

“Right,” Maki says, turning to leave the room, “thanks.”

“So,” Kaito asks her once they’re outside the hospital, “you got someone to look after you for 48 hours?”

“Why does it matter to you? You heard the nurse, she said I’m fine.”

“She said you’ll _likely_ be fine.”

“You didn’t answer my question. Why does it matter to you?”

“‘Cause I’m involved now. And you didn’t answer mine.”

“Alright. No, I don’t, but I’ll be fine.”

“Likely. You’ll _likely_ be fine. Still, we can’t take any risks.”

“What are you gonna do, then? Don’t tell me _you’re_ going to keep watch over me for 48 hours?”

“I sure am.”

“You don’t even know me!”

“And yet, to the outside world, we’re already dating.”

“Already?”

“Doesn’t matter. Call it a date, anyway.”

“On Christmas Day?”

“A Christmas Date, then,” Kaito laughs. She’s taken aback by how spontaneous he is, and yet she doesn’t exactly seem to _mind._ The only thing that bothers her now is the cold, and she finds herself shivering as they walk towards his car. She guesses that Kaito notices this, because he takes his scarf off and wraps it around her neck.

“Like a true gentleman,” she jokes.

“Like a good boyfriend.”

“Hey, who said we were dating?”

“You, to the nurse, about twenty minutes ago.”

“Touché, Kaito. Fucking touché.”

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas Sy! I hope you like this!


End file.
